


Sex Video

by Soramizu



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sex Video, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 情侣之间有什么情趣爱好也不是什么奇怪的事情迪克和杰森之间也是这样，比如说，一些性爱录像





	1. Chapter 1

“你开始拍了吗？”  
“早就开始拍了。”  
迪克分开双腿躺在床上，额头上满是汗，杰森一只手拿着手机，一只手摸着他的脸颊，迪克像只猫咪一样磨蹭他的手心撒娇。杰森在镜头里看到的画面晃了好几下，这才在迪克脸上对好焦，他露出一个慵懒的笑容，刚刚的一次高潮让他很是满足。  
“跟镜头打个招呼，迪基。”  
“去你妈的。”迪克笑着说，用腿夹了夹杰森的腰。“你就爱干这个。”  
“你不也爱死了。”杰森收回抚摸迪克脸颊的手，扶住他的膝窝，让他的下身抬高。“屁股抬起来点。”  
“都要被你操死了。”  
“少来，刚刚还扭着屁股求操的是谁啊？”  
杰森将迪克的身体往上推，在他腰下塞了个枕头，用手机对着迪克的后穴拍摄起来。  
“来看看，迪基，你这儿被完全操开了——。”杰森用手指抽插了几下，精液混着打出白沫的润滑液从松软的穴口流了出来。“真他妈棒。”  
“你这是在变相夸自己屌大知道吗？”  
“我的屌当然大，不然你能爱死它吗？”镜头里出现了一根完全充血勃起的老二，尺寸和形状令人十分满意，借着错位在迪克脸前晃了晃。“我知道你超爱我和我的屌。”  
“那你爱我吗？”  
“我爱你爱的想让你给我生孩子。”  
镜头又剧烈摇晃了几下，迪克发出一声甜甜腻的呻吟，杰森喘息着拿稳了手机，拍到了迪克双手抱紧杰森的脖颈，身体被杰森顶撞地一动一动。  
“我又，不能，生——嗯哈——”迪克在杰森后背上抓挠着，紧缩着后穴，杰森的阴茎快吧他的肚子顶起来了。杰森用手肘撑住身体，依然用一只手拿着手机对着迪克拍摄，把他潮红的脸和微湿的皮肤拍了进去。“杰，啊啊——好棒！嗯啊——杰，杰森，天啊——”  
“妈的，操，迪基，太棒了——”镜头刚稳定了一会儿又开始摇晃起来，杰森把手机放在床头柜上，镜头对着床，他终于腾出手来按住迪克的大腿，下身用力操干着，身体碰撞发出啪啪的声音，他甚至能听到之前留下的精液和润滑液在冲撞挤压时发出咕叽的水声。  
“把手拿开——妈的，操，这屁股真棒，浪货——”  
杰森把迪克试图遮住眼睛的手拉开，一把把他抱起来，迪克紧紧抱着他的脖颈，杰森托着迪克的大腿让他坐在自己身上，后穴彻底吞进杰森那根尺寸可观的老二，发出一声尖叫，让杰森露出了得意的笑容。  
“再叫大声点，迪基，再大声点。”他像镜头的方向转了转，让迪克的后背对着镜头，托起他的屁股，尽可能的让镜头拍到他艳红的后穴。“你浪叫的声音特别好听，再把屁股抬起来点——嗯，乖孩子……”他颤抖着喘息了一声，迪克搂着他一边呻吟尖叫着一边听话动着身体，舒服得让他有些无法招架。“让大家看看你的屁股——整个哥谭最漂亮的屁股。”他用手分开迪克的臀瓣，吞吃着阴茎的后穴被拍的更加清楚。“看看这个屁股——里面插着我的老二，多好看。”  
“杰森，别——”  
“喜欢吗？”杰森向上撞了几下，迪克又尖叫了一声，哆哆嗦嗦地抓着他的后背，发出呜咽的声音。“喜欢吗，浪货？你看你屁股里还有之前我射给你的——夹紧了。”他拍了两下迪克的屁股，把他重新压回床上，让他跪趴在身下，用力操干起来。“操，真棒……荡妇的屁股就是不一样，操起来就是爽——”  
“哈啊！杰森，杰——呜呜，再用力点——啊啊！对，用力，啊啊，用力，天啊——”迪克的身体抽搐着挣扎起来，哭喊着发出尖叫，那张本来应该还算结实的床嘎吱嘎吱摇晃着，杰森死死钳制住他的腰，拼命干着他，恨不得把阴茎全塞进去。“用力点——哈啊，哈啊，再深点，杰——呜嗯！再用力点，啊啊，杰，给我——”  
“贪吃鬼。”杰森感觉到迪克的肠道绞紧，抓过床头的手机对着迪克侧在床上的脸，把他脸上的眼泪口水都拍了进去。“迪基……哦，浪货，真舒服……快说，喜欢我操你吗？”  
“喜欢——嗯啊啊——杰，杰求你，操我，再用力操我——”  
“你是荡妇吗迪基？是我的小荡妇吗？”  
“哈啊——是！我是你的——嗝！是你的荡妇！”迪克被操得打了个嗝，杰森扑哧一声笑了出来。“杰森，杰——操我！好棒——我爱死你的屌了——”  
“这是你自己说的！”镜头晃了几下，被扔到了床上。床垫发出更大声的吱嘎声，迪克的叫声变得上气不接下气，过了一会儿杰森又抓起手机，镜头里出现两个人交合的下体。他把迪克翻过来用力操干了几下，迪克颤抖着射在两个人的小腹上。  
“浪货迪基……”杰森喘息着，把镜头对准迪克的后穴，发出一声闷哼射了进去。“妈的，太辣了，我觉得我哪天就会被你榨干了。”  
“在这之前我早就被你操死了……嗝！”迪克打了个嗝。“我差点被你操断气。”  
“只是一顿操，迪基鸟，你死不了。”杰森拔出阴茎，镜头拍下了精液和润滑剂的混合液从迪克艳红色的后穴里缓缓流出的景象。“你色情到我觉得在你身上精尽人亡都心甘情愿。”  
“这是夸奖吗？”  
“夸你呢。”杰森将手指插进去，带出里面残余的精液。“妈的每次和你上床我都觉得我要爱死你了。”  
“说得好像你现在不爱我一样。”  
“爱。”他简短地说。“我爱你。”  
迪克突然坐起来，一把抢过手机，杰森笑着抱住他吻了上去，双手在他身上胡乱抚摸着，迪克伸长了手臂，把两个人接吻的镜头拍了进去。  
“你现在乱糟糟的。”  
“你也一样。”迪克拢了拢杰森额前的乱发。“但是你这样可够性感的。”  
“浪货。”杰森把手机拿回来，关掉录像。“去洗澡。”  
“不要。”迪克抱着杰森躺回床上。“我累了，就这么睡吧。”  
“你真恶心。”  
“恶心你还操我。”  
“你还不准我喜欢你恶心了？”  
“去你妈的。”  
迪克笑着把枕头捡了回来，杰森关上灯，抱着迪克躺好，盖上了被子。  
“睡吧，傻鸟。”他搂着迪克的腰，拍了拍他的屁股。“明天早上起来你可得好好洗个澡，免得哪个变态闻到你一身精液味儿发情了。”  
“我觉得这个变态挺像你的。”  
“你还想要谁？”  
“睡啦。”迪克在杰森怀里找了个舒服的姿势，闭上眼睛。“晚安，杰。”  
“嗯。”  
“我爱你，爱死你了。”  
“肉麻。”杰森嘟囔着，拍了拍迪克的后腰，很快就睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

“你在干嘛？”  
“我在商场。”  
迪克拿着咖啡杯的手顿了一下。  
“你在商场？”  
“对，我还在化妆品区。”  
“你在给女孩们买礼物？”  
“没，又没过节我买什么礼物。”  
迪克沉默了一会儿，把杯子放下，把夹着的手机拿到手里。  
“你再说一次，你在商场，给谁买什么东西？”  
“我已经走了，迪基。”杰森的声音听上去很愉快。“我已经在内衣区了。”  
“……最好不是我想的那样，杰。”  
“也没姑娘穿的进去你的尺码，迪基。”  
迪克一听不知道心里该咯噔一下还是忐忑一下比较好。  
“你喜欢黑色的还是红色的？”  
“啥？什么红色？”  
“红色的。”  
“杰森！”  
这就是为什么他回家后看到自己那边的床头柜上放着个礼物袋，里面放着口红和女式蕾丝内衣，红色的。  
“你比我想象中还色情。”  
“你就爱我这样。”杰森靠在门口，手里拿了杯咖啡。“不喜欢吗？”  
“如果是穿在哪个美女身上或者你身上我倒是会很喜欢。”迪克打开包装，拎出那条薄薄的几乎透明的红色蕾丝内衣。“你确定要我穿吗？”  
“不客气，丝袜我都准备好了，你需要高跟鞋吗？”  
红色的透明蕾丝内衣和红色丝袜不是一个好的搭配，杰森还是知道的，这样的审美大概只有姓格雷森的喜欢，不过审美有问题不代表这不色情。比如现在，迪克那条以男人的标准看起来特别好看的腿穿在红色的丝袜里，在他眼里色情程度不亚于穿在维密天使的腿上——虽然维密天使不会选择这么俗气的袜子就是了。  
“拍什么呢你。”  
“拍你穿袜子。”  
“男人穿丝袜有什么好拍的。”  
“如果这个男人姓格雷森就不一样了。”杰森换了只手拿手机，镜头里出现了一双红色的高跟鞋。“来，穿上。”  
“我要在录像里控诉你的性癖。”  
“省省吧，你的老二也硬得够厉害了。”  
迪克嘀嘀咕咕地蹬上高跟鞋，站起来就踉跄得要摔倒，杰森一把把他揽到怀里亲了上去，连抱怨的时间都没有留给他。  
“连我都看得出来这一身红不怎么好看。”他们的嘴唇短暂地分开时迪克小声说。“你还笑话我的审美。”  
“是不好看，但是不代表不性感。”  
镜头剧烈地摇晃了几下，跌进床里一片漆黑，录下了迪克嘻嘻哈哈的笑声，很快又被杰森拿在了手里。  
“别闹了。”迪克笑着推开杰森坐起来，从床头拿过唇膏和化妆镜。“我这么做了，你可得让我满意。”  
“说得好像我有哪次没让你爽到一样。”  
迪克照着镜子将唇膏涂在嘴唇上——最经典的正红色，不说多适合，但是涂在他的嘴唇上，趁着他的白皮肤，变成了最能激发男人欲望的颜色，杰森隔着镜头看他涂抹唇膏都觉得自己硬的发疼。  
“你知道最近大学生里流行的游戏吗？”  
“什么？”  
“一群男女学生，选出谁是最有男人味的那个。”迪克把唇膏和化妆镜放回床头，翻身跪下来，解开杰森的裤子。“方法就是女生们涂上不同颜色的口红，然后给她们感兴趣的男孩子口交，只能给一个人做一次，但不限人数，最后谁屌上的口红印最多谁就赢了。”  
“哇哦，我可真是跟不上时代了。”  
“人家说彩虹屌可是男子汉的象征。”  
“我用不着那玩意儿。”杰森从上往下拍摄，用老二拍了拍迪克的脸颊。“我倒是觉得你才会是那个比赛的冠军。”  
“你这么看好我？”  
“平心而论，的确。”杰森坏笑着看着迪克伸出舌头把他的阴茎舔进嘴里，在根部擦下红色的口红印。“而且我还能让冠军舔我的屌，我干嘛还需要参加那个比赛？”  
“别说的好像你有多厉害似的，还能让我给你吸屌。”迪克吐出杰森的阴茎撸动几下，用舌尖戳刺着马眼，抬眼向上看着拿着手机的杰森。“是我乐意吸你的屌。”  
“你说了算。”杰森笑了，把手机放到床头，抱着迪克的头在他嘴里抽插起来。“迪克……操，这舌头……”  
“……夸我两句，杰。”迪克吐出杰森的阴茎喘了两口气，用手捧住，放在脸颊旁磨蹭了几下。“夸我两句，别那么没情调。”  
“瞎说，你都被我浪漫死好几次了。”杰森用手指擦了一下迪克嘴角花了的唇膏。“继续舔，好姑娘。”  
“……你给我等着。”迪克瞪了他一眼，又把杰森的老二含了进去。杰森舒服地哼哼了几声，抓着他的头发操起他的嘴来，爽得不住地发出呻吟。  
“果然得多夸夸你，宝贝。”突如其来的甜蜜的称呼旁迪克打了个哆嗦，但是他喜欢，杰森很少用这种肉麻的称呼。“你这嘴爽死了，妈的……哥谭最值钱的应召女郎都没你会吸。”  
“去你妈的，那是因为我只吸你的屌。”迪克含糊不清地说。“整个地球都没有比我更了解你的屌喜欢什么的人了。”  
“所以我爱死你了……操，这宝贝舌头，还有你——迪基你可真——”  
“你睡过哥谭最值钱的应召女郎？”  
“我现在已经在睡了。”杰森把手机放低了点。“继续舔，好孩子，你已经满足哥谭最难伺候的老二了。”  
“我以为那根应该姓韦恩的。”  
“错了，是姓陶德的。”  
迪克闭上眼睛吞吐杰森的老二，杰森隔着镜头看着他，嘴唇上的唇膏已经花了，他的老二根部印上了红色的唇膏，被迪克舔得湿漉漉的。他用手机从上向下拍摄，一手抓着迪克柔软的头发，他的黑发白皮肤，穿着红色女士内衣，他不是女人，穿着肯定怪异，但也好看性感，要是对着他不硬那就是性功能有问题。  
“喜欢吗，迪基？”他问到，把镜头凑近了点，拍到迪克的脸和自己的老二。“怎么样，好姑娘？”  
“你果然睡过应召女郎。”  
“好好舔，亲爱的，你可比应召女郎辣多了。”  
偶尔用那些肉麻的称呼对迪克来说是一种鼓励，杰森知道他的心思，从他更讨好卖力的吮吸就能感觉出来。平时他可不会这么说，肉麻，不过这时候他不介意，而且尤其这个时候，迪克值得，因为这会让他开心。  
“屁股抬起来。”杰森喘息着说，迪克四肢着地趴下来，抬高腰肢和屁股，继续给杰森做着口活。“对着镜头扭起来，我知道你的屁股现在特别渴望我的屌。”  
“别想，我现在更想吃你的老二。”  
“我可以理解你的意思是希望我能同时操你的屁股和你的嘴吗？”  
“等你有两根老二再说吧，杰。”  
“很遗憾我只有一根。”杰森抓住他身上的内衣拉起来，揉捏着他的臀肉。“至少今天没有两根，但我会喂饱你的。”  
“双人份？”  
“操，荡妇！”杰森有些粗暴地把手机放在床头，镜头对着床的角度有点歪，不过他没空去顾及这些，用双手按住迪克的头用力操起他的嘴巴。“妈的，你可真会撩人！操死你！操！”  
无论做过多少次迪克也不会适应深喉的感觉，杰森的龟头压迫得他条件反射一样想呕吐，但窒息的感觉让他的快感更强烈。杰森用力操干了一会儿，将老二拔出来让迪克喘两口气，这下他嘴唇上的唇膏更花了，抹在脸颊和下巴上。他伸出拇指擦了擦迪克下巴上的唇膏，他穿着女式内衣，性感得可怕。  
“操……我忍不住想上你了。”  
“你得说话算话。”迪克用嘴唇吮吸着杰森的龟头，抬起头张开嘴，把舌头伸了出来，露出分泌了大量唾液的口腔给他看。“你得先喂饱这里。”  
“……玩火自焚。”  
“你不会让我饿着肚子吧，杰？”  
“好好舔。”杰森一把按住他的头，把阴茎插回去抽插起来，看着他扭动起来的屁股。“只要你做好了，我保证让你吃到撑，好女孩。”


	3. Chapter 3

迪克对于穿着女式内衣擦着口红给杰森做口活这种事并没有什么意见，或者说其实他很享受这个过程，尤其是在和杰森做过之后满足地躺在床上和他一起看刚刚录的视频的时候，虽然现在他还穿着那件红色蕾丝的女式内衣。  
“你想让我从哪里开始？”录像里传来杰森的声音，迪克跪趴在床上，镜头里杰森的手正在揉捏他的屁股。“希望我温柔点还是粗暴点？”  
“陶德一点。”迪克扭头看着他，冲他抛了个媚眼。“我就喜欢你这样。”  
“你知道你在我这里就是荡妇。”  
“我女装都穿了你还想怎么样？”  
“妈的别扭屁股——操！你自找的！”  
镜头晃了几下，迪克发出一声愉快的呻吟，接着图像又出现了，手机放在床上，从下往上拍摄着，杰森腾出双手解开内裤的系带，分开迪克的臀瓣，伸出舌头舔弄起迪克的后穴。  
“你居然这么拍的。”迪克看了看杰森。“这个角度只能看见我的老二。”  
“嗯。”杰森点头。“挺好看的。”  
“你个变态。”  
“这有什么好变态的，穿女式内衣都硬得流水的变态是谁啊？”  
“嗯啊——舒服，嗯，杰森——”录像里迪克拉长了声音叫着，怎么色情怎么来。“啊啊！好厉害，呜……舒服，好棒，舒服死了——”  
“少做戏，小婊子。”杰森把迪克的后穴舔得湿润柔软，把他身上的红色蕾丝内衣推到腰上。“还不到时候，现在就喂饱你也太便宜你了。”  
杰森将手指插进迪克的身体里抽插几下就拔出来了，拍了拍他的屁股，没理会迪克不满的哼唧声，伸手从床头拿过一把剪刀，将他腿上的红色丝袜剪开一个豁口。  
“我腿上的肉都挤出来了！”迪克看着录像叫了一声。  
“可漂亮了。”杰森亲亲他的耳朵，手搂的更紧了些。“你应该知道那有多好看。”  
“我知道你在说爱我了，小翅膀。”  
手机的拍摄角度依然是从下往上，录像里能看到迪克晃着的囊袋和老二。杰森从丝袜的豁口撕开了那双袜子，脱下他脚上的高跟鞋，几下把袜子扯下来丢在地上，亲吻啃咬着他的大腿。录像里的迪克尖叫起来，现在迪克看着录像里的自己，抱紧了杰森，杰森把他的脑袋推出来，让他看手机里的录像。屏幕上迪克努力抬高腰身，摇晃着屁股要杰森多碰触他——抚摸，拍打，怎么样都可以，身穿女式内衣被杰森碰触。  
“你看看你那副样子。”杰森搂着迪克的那只手又探下去，揉弄着他的阴茎和囊袋。“又硬了？只是看着你自己在这里发浪——嗯？迪基？”  
杰森把手机放在一旁，身体压了过去，迪克的脸变得通红，明明两个人在一起什么都做过了，杰森总是能让他脸红心跳又期待接下来要发生什么。  
“想不想再来一次，骚货？”  
妈的，他彻底硬了。  
“我要说想你要怎么夸我？”  
“操死你，可爱的小荡妇。”  
迪克噗嗤一声笑了，翻了个身趴下来，拿过手机，屏幕里杰森正抬起他脱掉丝袜的那条腿用力操他的屁股，他叫的特别大声，愉悦又浪荡，杰森在他身后骂着些下流话，在他的后背上又啃又咬。手机依然是放在两人身下拍摄的，屏幕上能看见迪克大腿上青青紫紫的吻痕，还有后穴里凶狠进出的一根尺寸喜人的老二。  
“想让我怎么做，好女孩？”杰森压在迪克身上，咬着他的耳朵，阴茎在迪克的臀缝里磨蹭着。“我知道你又发春了，看自己被操的录像都能发春。”  
“杰……”  
迪克侧过头，蓝眼睛里开始涌出泪水，可怜巴巴地看着他——“操你的迪基鸟，你作弊。”杰森低吼了一声，抓过润滑剂倒在他的屁股上。“妈的，你又这么看我！”  
“你不喜欢？”  
“我他妈喜欢死了。”杰森把润滑剂抹在迪克的大腿上，把他的双腿并拢，操进大腿之间的缝隙。“特别可爱，跟狗一样……妈的，这双眼睛的主人那么浪，真是棒透了！”  
“嗯哈——你不打算操我——就只操我的腿吗？”  
“你给我好好看着录像。”杰森拍了一把他的屁股。“好好看着，看看我刚刚是怎么干你的，好好感受我现在是怎么干你的。”  
录像里迪克已经背对着杰森坐在他的怀里，一上一下骑着他的阴茎，仰起头大声浪叫。  
“啊哈！啊啊——杰，杰森，好棒，你好棒——”  
“舒服吗，骚货，你看你——”杰森把几根手指塞进了迪克的后穴，他叫得更大声了。“哦，你看看，贪吃鬼还可以再吃一根。”  
“哈啊——舒服，嗯哼——”  
迪克看着录像里的自己，咽了口口水。他现在觉得杰森应该把他的老二从他的大腿里拔出来然后操他的屁股——最好把他的蛋也塞进去，他认真的。  
“杰，操我。”他颤抖着说，上半身趴得更低了些，“求你，往死里操我。”  
“骚货。”  
“嗯。”  
“荡妇。”  
“嗯。”  
“发情了？”  
“杰——”迪克开始撒娇了。  
“发春了？小母狗，真的要我操死你吗？”  
“杰森你要是在不操我你就是阳——啊啊！你——呜嗯！好棒，啊啊，杰，好棒——”  
“你真是年纪大了脑子不好使，刚刚还被我操得死去活来现在还敢说我阳痿。”杰森将阴茎从迪克的大腿间拔出，操进他的后穴，休息了一会儿的括约肌收缩了些，但依然好进入，几下就把迪克操得浑身发抖。“你是故意的对不对？为了让我操你，所以发浪要我操你，是不是？”  
“杰——啊啊，妈的，你的屌干死我了！杰！爽爆了！”  
“迪基，迪基……我真想把你肚子搞大了。”杰森伸手拽住迪克身上的蕾丝内衣，用力一撕，双手从他的后腰处按住，一路滑倒后颈。“妈的你怎么不会怀孕……操！真舒服，你这屁股，嘶——”  
迪克哭喊着大叫起来，他面前的手机还在播放着之前的录像，镜头有些摇晃的拍下了迪克被操到射的画面，他几乎疯狂地叫喊着，和他的哭喊声融为一体，几乎在嘶吼着要杰森操他，干他。红色的蕾丝内衣被撕开，在他的身下揉成一团，现在他全身赤裸的被杰森翻了过来，手脚并用缠了上去，蹭了他一肩膀的眼泪口水。  
“杰——嗯啊！舒服，好棒——呜嗯！爱你，爱死你了——”  
“迪基……来。”杰森抱起他，挪到床边，把地上的高跟鞋捡起来给他穿上。“来吧，好女孩，来……准备好被我搞大肚子了吗？”  
“操你妈的，杰森。”迪克颤抖着抱紧了他。“操你的……快把你的屌给我。”  
“乐意至极。”迪克又跌回床上，满足地看着杰森再次压了上来。“不操死你不算完，亲爱的。”


	4. Chapter 4

杰森和迪克会穿女装打炮已经不是什么新鲜事了，在那次穿了全套女式内衣之后别说内衣了，裙子高跟鞋他都穿过，有几次还化了妆，看得杰森口干舌燥直接就按在地上脱裤子上了，干得他又哭又叫，过上几天又死性不改的再穿女装勾搭他男朋友把他往死里操。  
“你这样下去早晚得变成异装癖。”  
“怎么，你干得不爽吗？”  
“如果你愿意跟老头子说我们婚礼那天你穿婚纱的话。”杰森摸向他的大腿。“我真愿意操穿着婚纱的新娘。”  
“去你的吧。”迪克笑着拧了他一把。“你这个变态。”  
“说得好像你不变态一样。”杰森凑过去吻他。“你看你一身肌肉，我怎么就觉得你穿女装那么辣呢？”  
迪克觉得自己并不算是异装癖，不过他的确享受周六和杰森去老地方酒吧的女士之夜。到不是说他是为了给女士打八折的饮料，他只是很喜欢那个时候挽着杰森的胳膊，去酒吧和杰森过一个快乐的夜晚。  
“我都不知道你在炫耀什么。”  
“炫耀你。”迪克拢了拢长发，这个天气戴假发有些热。  
“那你还不承认自己是女装癖。”  
不，他当然不是。或者说，某种意义上的不是。  
酒吧的洗手间总是有人，正常使用洗手间的，喝多了呕吐的，吐完了趴在马桶上睡过去的，还有在隔间里做爱的。  
“嗯哈——”  
“小点声。”杰森的手伸到迪克的裙子下面，拉开他的丁字裤，揉捏他的阴茎。“你可不想让人知道有两个男人在女洗手间做爱吧？”  
“你不能让我不叫，杰。”  
“你不怕被发现的话。”杰森吻了上去，托着迪克的臀部在他的身体里横冲直撞。“我觉得他们会很乐意看到你穿着裙子被我按在水箱上干得浪叫。”杰森舔吻着迪克的颈侧，留下一个个吻痕。“虽然他们应该没那个功夫发现你是个男人。”  
“哦，那里——”迪克哼哼了一声，扭动着身体。“你等着，早晚有一天我也要你穿——啊啊！呜嗯——”  
“穿什么？”杰森含住他的耳垂舔弄起来，听着他哼哼唧唧地呻吟着。“你抖得真厉害，希望别被我舔射了。”  
杰森将手机横在挂钩上，开始拍摄他们做爱接吻的镜头。迪克的唇膏被杰森抹花，还在他脸颊上留了个唇印，隔壁隔间传来女人的惊呼，有人也开始干事了。迪克哼哼了几声，杰森用力顶撞了几下他的前列腺，满意地看着他睁大眼睛尖叫起来。  
“嗯啊啊——呜嗯！杰，啊啊——等等，慢点——”  
呻吟一但冲出口就再也停不下来，隔壁的两位干得太激烈，隔板都在颤抖，根本就没有人在乎还有个男人在呻吟浪叫。杰森按着迪克又凶又狠地操得迪克的后穴软烂，假发都滑了下来，掉在地上，杰森的手指插进迪克的头发里，抓紧他的头发，按住他，在他的嘴唇上又亲又咬，在他的下巴上留下浅浅的牙印。  
“乖，”杰森在他耳边舔弄着，手指塞进被操得松软的后穴抽插起来，迪克哆嗦着抓紧他的肩膀哭了几声，双腿夹紧了杰森的腰。“能多浪就多浪，够浪的话我会让你爽的。”  
那一瞬间迪克觉得他的男人真棒，又帅又高又壮，老二还大，还会操——接着他就被杰森毫不怜惜的操干弄得差点没喘上来气，没几下就被操得像没断奶的羊一样乱叫起来。  
隔壁隔间的女人叫得歇斯底里，迪克被杰森操得又哭又叫，两个男人开始了莫名其妙的竞争。手机从上方拍摄到迪克坐在马桶水箱上抬高双腿的姿势，裙子被掀起来，丁字裤拉到一边，屁股里一根大屌在一进一出——他敢打赌这将是杰森这段时间的心头好，说不定下次做爱的时候他还会让他看着这段录像把他操到精尽人亡。  
“杰，宝贝……嗯嗯——快一点，啊啊，操我，操射我，呜嗯！”他哆哆嗦嗦地亲杰森的嘴唇，试图讨好他的爱人快点把他操到高潮。杰森也不负众望的一边干他一边拍打他的屁股，甚至几下扯掉他的连衣裙，隔着胸前的女式内衣揉搓他的乳尖，最后在迪克忍耐的鸣叫声里把内衣向上推，一口咬在挺立的乳头上。  
“嗯嗯！杰——”  
“夹紧了，宝贝。”他的手掌抓紧了迪克的臀瓣，下身更加用力地冲撞起来。“用你的小屁股伺候我的屌，伺候舒服了我就射给你，让你爽到死，让你知道你男人有多猛。”  
“嗯哈！啊啊——杰，杰森，你好棒，呜呜——天啊，啊啊，好棒的屌——”摄像机一定拍到他穿着高跟鞋和胸罩被操的样子了，假发和裙子掉在地上，杰森不知道从哪掏出一把小刀把他的丁字裤割断也扔到了地上。现在他就像一个在女洗手间和男人交媾的变态一样，但是杰森觉得迪克真他妈的辣，就他这个样子，他能对着录像打上半个月的手枪。  
“亲爱的，迪基，宝贝——”杰森将他的一只脚腕握在手里，亲吻他的脚腕内侧，一路舔吻到小腿上，下身则一下下重重地捣弄他软烂的后穴，恨不得把囊袋也塞进去。“你说你怎么这么好看——你怎么，就不能，怀孕呢——”  
“呜呜——杰森，呜呜，杰，好棒，屌——呜嗯嗯！好大，啊啊！亲爱的，屌好棒！——嗯啊啊——呜啊啊啊——”杰森的那几句话太刺激了，迪克没忍住，双手在隔板上又抓又挠，哭着射在了自己的前胸和胸罩上——摄像头都拍下来了，他穿着胸罩，而杰森把他操射了。  
“哦，真紧——”杰森抱着他用力操了几下，拔出涨得发紫的老二，迪克张开嘴伸出舌头，杰森对着迪克的脸撸动几下，乳白色的精液射在他的脸上。“吃下去，别剩下。”  
不用他命令迪克就用手指抹掉脸上的精液，用舌头卷进嘴里吞进去，然后他低下头把杰森的阴茎含进嘴里仔细清理——干得好，迪克，没有男人不会爱这种讨好的行为，他又硬了。  
“好姑娘……妈的真骚，我喜欢。”  
“我也喜欢。”迪克抬起头吻他，杰森把他抱在怀里吮吸他的舌头，精液的膻腥味不怎么样，但是很是催情。“我爱死你了。”  
“我们该走了。”杰森伸手把手机拿下来，关掉录像，捡起衣服给他穿上，仔细戴好假发——好极了，他看上去就像一个刚刚在洗手间颠鸾倒凤可能还潮吹了的美人。“回家，你这样子太勾人了。”  
“也就能勾到你。”  
“瞎说。”他拍了迪克的屁股一巴掌，又揉了几下。“我打赌你能把这酒吧里八成的男人勾得魂都没了。”  
他们坐进车里，杰森抱着他接吻，迪克用手指轻轻抚摸他的嘴唇，贴在他的耳边轻声说：“我真期待下次你会穿着裙子操我。”  
“我看你是屁股痒痒了。”  
“我认真的，你要是能穿着裙子高跟鞋操我，那什么都值了，你让我穿婚纱我也穿。”  
“……妈的。”杰森咬着牙骂骂咧咧的，把手伸进了迪克的裙子里，揉捏他的囊袋和老二，他的“女朋友”轻声呻吟起来。“你给我等着。”

本来杰森对于这次提姆安排的任务本来是没什么意见的，布鲁斯不在，要利用迪克韦恩家长子的身份去取得一份非法交易的文件，这份文件关联到几个有头有脸的人物，迪克的身份很适合接近他们。  
一切都很合适，直到任务当天他在监控录像里发现其中一个人在摸迪克的屁股。  
“干他妈的死基佬！”  
“大红别这么说，你也是。”  
“我是可我没摸别人的屁股！”杰森死死盯着监视器，屏幕里的男人摸着迪克的腰和他聊天。“这家伙的手怎么还放在他腰上？！”  
“你可别告诉你要进去。”  
“你还真说对了。”杰森开始翻衣服。  
“你进不去了，这次安保做的还可以，大门在晚会期间禁止出入。”提姆摇摇手指。“除非迪克出来接你。”  
“那让他出来接我。”  
“你穿西装肯定不会让你进的。”  
杰森想了一分钟。  
“告诉迪基，让他叫特殊服务。”杰森开始翻别的衣服。“这次说什么我都得进去。”  
“哦。”提姆回过头去联系迪克，几分钟后杰森的手机响了。  
“嗨，杰斯。”迪克的声音很欢快。“亲爱的，我在外面玩呢，你要不要来陪我？”  
“我这就去，别让那个变态碰你的屁股——”  
“理查德，你在跟谁说话？”  
“我小亲爱的，今天我高兴，要找点特殊的乐子。”迪克轻快地回答，然后又转回电话。“穿上你最性感的那条裙子怎么样？”  
“……迪克·格雷森我操你大爷。”  
“就这么说好啦，我叫人去接你，等你哦。”  
迪克挂了电话，杰森攥着手机陷入沉默，提姆捂着嘴偷偷笑。  
“……好啊，你不是想看最性感的那条裙子吗？”杰森哼哼了几声，扭头上楼去了。“给我等着，我让你知道什么叫毁天灭地的性感。”  
提姆看着他上楼，看了看监视器的画面，心想迪克我帮不了你了，你自己作死的，自求多福吧。  
大概过了十五分钟杰森就到了，阿尔弗雷德开车送他来，老管家面无表情。  
“晚点我来接你们，杰森少爷。”  
“谢了，阿尔弗雷德。”  
迪克不动声色的借着要去接人躲开了屁股后面的咸猪手，旁边几个人窃窃私语说着这个大少爷不愧是韦恩家的，哥谭的帕里斯·希尔顿名不虚传，参加晚会玩高兴了还要找应召女郎。  
“不知道理查德找了个什么样的——我的天！”  
杰森在下车的那一刻就决定忍辱负重坚持过这一晚了，在众目睽睽之下，他踩着至少十二分的高跟鞋从车里下来，脸上浓妆艳抹的……倒也不算难看。结实健壮的腿部肌肉真的性感，如果他没有穿着网格袜踩着高跟鞋就更好看了。  
迪克的反应似乎是理所当然一样。他拉着杰森进门，回到任务目标身边，几个男人眼睁睁看着这个至少有六英尺的男人穿着高跟鞋网格袜紧身黑皮裙，挽着迪克的手臂，和他亲昵地交换了个吻，他们觉得背后起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
“……呃……理查德？”  
“杰斯，我的小可爱。”杰森听他这么说，打了个哆嗦。“我最近超爱他。”  
——妈的格雷森你在摸我屁股。  
摸了几下大概是觉得杰森的屁股有些平，迪克开始摸他的大腿，杰森立刻毫不客气地搂着他摸了回去。不过那个之前摸在他屁股上的咸猪手不靠上来了，他还在用眼睛恶狠狠地盯着迪克——你死定了。他心想着。  
“我没想到你喜欢这口的。”有个人点点头。“怎么样？紧吗？”  
“得悄悄告诉你，他屌超大的，我都不敢带他见我的女伴们，怕她们把他抢了。”  
这下所有人都沉默了，除了那个之前摸他屁股的。  
“你叫我来是想干什么？”杰森开口问，低沉的声音很性感，如果他没穿着这身衣服的话。他胸前的皮带绷得紧紧的，胸肌把衣服撑到了极限，迪克觉得他要是一用力大概会把胸前的绑带绷断；包臀的黑色皮裙也绷得紧紧的，健壮的大腿臀部被裙摆包着，刚刚能遮住他胯下的那根大老二。“想我了吗？”  
“我想死你了。”迪克轻轻笑了，伸手到他胯下摸着杰森的囊袋。“我真想把你养在家里。”  
“小心被你爸爸发现了。”杰森轻声说，一个旁边的人恰好能听到的音量。“我现在忍不住想操你了。”  
“房间在走廊那头。”摸他屁股的那个人向他举杯示意。“玩的高兴，理查德。”  
杰森的裙摆不怎么适合大步走路——太紧了，他只能踩着高跟鞋不紧不慢地和迪克走到走廊尽头的客房，在进门前就搂在一起吻在一起，摸索着开了门，砰的一声关上了。  
“我真想给你们鼓鼓掌。”提姆在通讯器那头说。“不过他们来听你们窗户跟了。”  
“好。”杰森说，然后关掉了通讯器，一把将迪克压在门板上，拉着他的手让他摸自己的胯下——他勃起了，硬邦邦的大老二把裙子顶起一块，磨蹭着迪克的手心。  
“你自找的。”他在迪克耳边轻声说。“我今天不把你操死我跟你姓。”  
迪克摸到他的老二，他摸到杰森脱掉了紧身的皮制内裤，他的阴茎热乎乎湿漉漉的。杰森用膝盖撞了一下他的膝窝，迪克扑通就跪了下来，握住他的老二又吸又舔，舒服得杰森长叹一声，用力操起他的嘴。  
“哦……妈的，宝贝你的嘴可真舒服。”他故意大声呻吟起来，抓着迪克的头发操他的喉咙。“真棒，宝贝，吸我的屌，我的屌好吃吗？嗯？亲爱的——”  
他敢确定门外那群变态还在听他们的窗户跟还没走，迪克还跪在地上给他做口活，双手抓着他的大腿又摸又捏。  
“浪货。”他拔出被舔的湿漉漉的老二，拍了拍迪克的脸颊，把他拎起来按在门板上，扯掉他的裤子，直接捅了两根手指进了他的后穴。“舒服吗，小婊子，怎么样？你的浪屁股是不是想要我的屌了？”  
“嗯哈——嗯啊啊！操我，亲爱的，操死我！呜呜——”迪克大声浪叫起来，有些夸张，但杰森一听硬得更厉害了，他叫得太浪了。“好棒！呜嗯——亲爱的，啊啊，你的屌好大——啊啊！好棒，呜呜——好舒服——”  
哎哟他可还没操他呢，这假叫床都这么撩人。  
“啊啊——嗯，嗯嗯——”迪克一边呻吟着一边给杰森使眼色，杰森蹬掉高跟鞋从窗户溜出去了，迪克一个人靠在门板上又拍又叫，好像杰森还在操他一样。“用力，嗯啊啊，用力亲爱的——呜呃好棒！好厉害——”  
“他不拿奥斯卡真是太浪费了。”杰森嘟囔着打开了通讯器，提姆在那边说我不想知道你们干了什么，但是很好，现在所有的目标人物都在听你们的窗户跟，你尽快把任务要的东西拿到手。  
“我可以超额完成任务了。”杰森挨个房间转了一圈，找到了那份非法交易的重要文件，拍了照，放回原处。“今天晚上他们非得疯了不可。”  
“暂时不会，他们听着正高兴呢。”  
“我可以报警吗鸟宝宝？”  
杰森花了十分钟左右就回来了，进来就看见迪克还在呻吟着浪叫，一只手时不时拍打着门板，另一只手塞了三根手指在后穴里——妈的，办正事都他能浪起来。  
“按时来接我们。”杰森说，掐断了通讯，大步走过去把迪克拎起来，拍了几下他的屁股，掏出老二直接操了进去。  
“嗯啊啊——亲爱的！啊啊——”  
“真骚。”他在迪克耳边吐气，抓住他的腰用力顶撞起来。“宝贝，我打算操死你了，做好准备了吗？”  
“你说的。”迪克扭过头和他接吻，杰森揉捏着他的臀瓣，拍打了两下。“不操死我以后就不给你操了。”  
依然不知道发生了什么的人们围在门口静静地听门里的呻吟，房间隔音太好了，他们听得不太清晰。突然门里一直在呻吟的迪克尖叫起来，门里杰森正拉着他的双手，下身凶狠地又冲又撞，迪克骑在他身上被操得嗷嗷直叫——他还穿着西装，杰森穿着那身绷得紧紧的黑色皮裙，裙子下面伸出的大屌捅得他又哭又叫，喊得歇斯底里。  
“不！不行——啊啊不行了！杰！求你了——”迪克开始哭着讨饶，但杰森当然不会听他的。“太深了——嗯啊啊——爽死了！要死了——啊啊！亲爱的！操死我了！操死我了啊啊啊——”  
“他们听着呢。”杰森说，用力挤压迪克的屁股。他的手机放在一边，正在拍迪克被他操到哭的场景。“再叫大声点，我的小荡妇，让他们知道你有多浪。”  
“哈啊——嗯——”他流着口水舔杰森的下巴，和他接吻。“杰，嗯——操死我吧，求你了，用你的屌操死我吧——啊啊！嗯——大屌好棒——”  
“干……真他妈骚的可爱。”他拔出阴茎，抓起手机，开始拍迪克的后穴。“自己扒开，让我们看看你这骚屁股——哦你看，被操开了，颜色真好看。”  
“别拍了，快操我。”迪克哭了一声，杰森拍他的老二重新进入迪克的身体，干他的屁股，舒服得喘息。“你可真棒。”他用力动着腰，镜头里穿着紧身皮裙的壮汉胯下伸出一根大屌，迪克上半身还穿得西装革履，被他操得直哆嗦，嗯嗯啊啊直叫。。  
“爱你，爱你，亲爱的——呜呃！操我，求你了，操我——”  
“宝贝迪基，你是我的小荡妇吗？”  
“我是！我是你的荡妇！我的屁股只给你操！杰——求你——”迪克被他操得大哭起来，他总差一点，就差一点能高潮，杰森总是把他一顿狂操到濒临射精又停下来，他快发疯了。“操我！求你了杰！亲爱的，宝贝——嗯啊啊——老公，哥哥，爸爸——呜呃——爸爸好棒！鸡巴好棒啊啊——”  
“那你以后穿婚纱给我操吗？”杰森咬他的耳朵，不依不饶地问。“把你操射在婚纱上，操到你射尿怎么样？”  
“怎么都行！求你操我——”迪克尖叫着，杰森按住他用力操干起来。“啊，啊，好棒——啊啊！大屌，啊啊，杰，鸡巴，操的好厉害——呜嗯嗯——啊啊，杰，亲爱的，好会操！哈啊——嗯嗯，杰！爸爸！大鸡巴爸爸——咿啊啊啊——”  
“……好孩子，居然尿出来了。”镜头拍着迪克的阴茎，黄色的尿液滴滴答答流出来，尿湿了一块地毯。杰森咬着迪克的耳朵，仔细舔他的耳廓。“太性感了，迪基，我能对着你这个样子打上半年手枪。”  
迪克靠在他的怀里抽抽搭搭地吸鼻子，过了好一会儿才憋出一句：“你敢。”  
“我怎么敢。”杰森抱着他吻他的眼睛，把他的眼泪舔掉。“我恨不得天天把你操到失禁。”  
“变态。”  
“你自找的。”杰森放下手机，把他按在地毯上。“那么现在准备好榨我的精了吗？”  
“杰……”  
“怎么？”  
“……用力点……”  
杰森脑子里刚接好的弦又断了。  
“妈的我非把你操到怀孕！”他低吼一声。“操到你给我下崽为止！”


	5. Chapter 5

迪克不讨厌玩具，杰森当然也喜欢，所以当他们在晚餐之后滚在一起的时候迪克还对杰森拿出的盒子有点小期待——不知道他这次又要拿点什么东西出来。  
“迪基。”  
“嗯？”  
“你想给我生孩子吗？”杰森在咬他的耳朵，手摸在他的屁股上脱他的裤子。  
“你倒是有本事让我生。”迪克调笑到。“你又搞到什么奇怪的东西了吗？”  
“我倒想让你生。”杰森分开他的臀瓣，用舌头舔开他的后穴，慢慢按压，穴口开始变得柔软。“我也就只能想想。”  
迪克趴在床上，努力压低身体，抬高腰臀，杰森的舌头和手指弄得他很舒服，他忍不住哼哼了两声。  
“舒服吗？”杰森慢慢做着扩张，迪克抱着枕头红着脸点了点头，现在他的后穴被完全扩张开了。“看看……你这颜色多漂亮。”  
杰森打开手机拍他湿漉漉的后穴，用手指抽插几下，拔出来后那个艳红色的肉穴一开一合——“很好，熟透了。”他满意的拍了拍迪克的屁股，把手机放在一边录像。迪克转过头冲着摄像头抛了个媚眼，杰森在后面打开了盒子，他开始期待了——会是什么呢？会射精的假阳具？还是带刺的会抽插的按摩棒？  
他听到杰森在挤润滑剂的声音，那东西在杰森手里咕叽咕叽响——真色情，但是他喜欢这种期待的感觉，比圣诞节拆礼物的时候还期待。  
“嗯——这是什么？”这触感和他想象中的不一样，软软的，涂了润滑剂滑溜溜的，不像是挺立的按摩棒或者假阳具，更像是……触手什么的。“嗯哼……但是还挺舒服的……”  
“是吗？看来你很喜欢。”  
“你给我的哪个我不喜欢。”  
趁着和迪克接吻的时候，杰森抓着那根又软又滑的按摩棒抽插了几下，迪克笑了一声吮吸他的舌头，正要翻过身抱着杰森准备被他干翻在床上，杰森的手在下面干了什么，他就觉得有什么东西滑进了他的肚子里。  
“呜嗯——杰，这是什么？！”凉凉的，滑滑的，好像圆溜溜的东西通过那根按摩棒一个个挤进他的后穴，滑进他的肚子里。“等等！你塞了什么？！”  
“别害怕，无毒无害的明胶，不会伤害到你的。”杰森亲亲他的额头安抚他，手里的动作没停——他还在往那根柔软的按摩棒里塞什么东西。“想体验下产卵的感觉吗？”杰森在他耳边吹气，舔他的耳垂。“这根按摩棒在你的肚子里产卵了。”  
明胶制成的卵从柔软的异形按摩棒里挤进迪克的肚子里，一个接一个滑进温暖的肠道。迪克能感觉到后穴塞满了那些异形卵，杰森还在用那根触手一样的按摩棒旋转抽插，搅拌着那些卵。  
“感觉怎么样？”杰森分开迪克的双腿，拿起手机拍摄那根在他后穴抽插的异形按摩棒。“你现在色情得可怕，我从没有这么希望过你能怀孕。”  
摄像头清晰的拍下了迪克松软滑润的后穴，杰森用手指撑开那个又红又热的穴口，甚至能看到那些塞满了迪克肠道的卵。  
“舒服吗？”他用手指抽插几下，迪克发出一声令人浑身酥软的媚叫。杰森适时的把手指伸过去，迪克含住他的手指吧嗒吧嗒舔起来，发出舒服的哼哼声。“哦……你这里可真漂亮，你屁股里的这些卵——”  
杰森抽回了手指，迪克听到杰森解开腰带的声音，杰森拉开了裤链，一只手拿着手机，把自己的阴茎挤进迪克后穴的镜头拍了下来。  
“……真他妈舒服……”杰森的阴茎挤进了塞满异形卵的后穴里，迪克能感觉到肚子里那些卵相互挤压着，带来的涨满的感觉让他有种莫名的快感。“操，宝贝你这屁股从来没这么爽过。”  
“嗯哼——嗯啊啊！你别——”杰森按着他用力操干起来，顶撞着那些卵——它们开始融化，他的后穴像是漾水了一样。“太满了！停下杰森！太满了——”  
“你说没说实话我知道，迪基。”杰森低下头在他的左臀上咬了一口，他的老二在迪克温暖的后穴里搅动着，发出响亮的水声。“很棒，开始融化了，你这里现在水润的像个妞——”  
杰森用力撞了几下，异形卵挤压着迪克的前列腺，他发出一声尖叫，疯狂扭动起身体。他想排出那些卵，本能的，被卵塞满的感觉又难受又有快感，这令他觉得可怕。杰森用力按住他，不在慢慢品味又热又滑的后穴，下身像交配的野兽一样又快又狠地操干着他。  
“别——等等啊啊——别操了！别啊啊——太满了！停下杰——”他不舒服，他想排出那些卵，但是可怕的他的阴茎硬得比任何时候都要快。“不要！停下——嗯哈——哈啊啊——太满了，太多——呜啊——要死了——”  
“停不下来，宝贝，你现在一肚子的卵，我得让他们受精。”杰森喘着粗气凶狠地干着他。他现在不大想说话，但他必须安慰迪克，哪怕他现在只想按着这个屁股猛操一顿射他一肚子精液。“我知道你舒服，你的屌都硬得流水了。”  
“杰……”  
“乖迪基。”杰森把他翻过来，让他仰面朝上，这下迪克能看到被卵顶起的肚子——肚子里的东西还在动。“抱紧我亲爱的……使劲叫吧，我忍不住了。”  
“杰森——啊嗯！嗯啊啊啊——慢点！慢点啊——啊啊——不要了！要死了！真的——”手机被丢在一边，拍不到杰森怎么操那个湿软的肉穴了，但是从侧面把迪克的脸拍了进去。“杰森！杰森我要死了！啊啊——停！停下！求你——要被你操死了——”  
“妈的……妈的太爽了……操！妈的这骚屁股真棒！”杰森按着他拼命操干，两个人的身体啪啪的撞击着，迪克挣脱不开，他已经在浑身抽搐了，甚至在杰森后背上抓了一道道血痕出来。“操，操，妈的，骚货，小荡妇——妈的给我怀孕！给老子下崽——操！”  
“不不——别！求你——”那些卵在融化，在挤压他的前列腺。炽热的后穴被杰森的屌完全操开，有些融化的明胶变成了满溢的润滑剂，被杰森操得噗叽噗叽响。迪克几乎是惨叫着在杰森身上又抓又咬，那种可怕未知的快感令他无所适从，嘴上说着不要却努力摇着屁股求杰森操得更深，而杰森野兽一样的操干让他只能接受。“杰森——呜啊啊啊——别干了！求你别干了啊啊！太多了！我要死了——”  
“妈的你这浪货还扭屁股——这次一定要把你操到爽死！”  
“真的要被你操死了！停——呜啊啊啊——”  
他眼睁睁看着肚子一起一伏，还在动，而他的老二就这么抖了一下，射了自己一肚子。  
“……操你妈的……”  
杰森看着迪克抽搐着翻着白眼，俯下身抱住他亲吻，几乎要把他揉化在自己的身体里。接着他毫不客气的射在迪克的后穴里，迪克也礼尚往来的在他背后又添了几道新的血印。  
“……你真好吃……”大概过了十几秒，杰森终于从射精的余韵里缓过来。“我操你的时候都快失去意识了。”  
“……妈的你居然跟狗一样操我……”迪克哼哼了一声。  
“你不也跟母狗一样摇着屁股要我操。”杰森拍了一把他的屁股，揉了几下。“真的够味。”  
“你再说我不给你生崽了。”迪克瞪了他一眼。  
杰森笑着亲亲他的眼睛，捡起手机，把老二从迪克身体里拔出来，然后近距离拍摄他的后穴——“化了好多，都流出来了。”他用手指掏了一些融化的明胶，撑开迪克的后穴，红色的肠肉蠕动着。“你这张嘴简直浪死了。”他把手指塞了进去，肠肉立刻吸了上来，好像在吮吸一样。  
“别弄了。”  
“这么好看你让我多拍点。”  
“我要打你了。”  
“别乱动。”杰森拍了拍他的腿。“孕妇不要乱动。”  
“杰森·陶德我操你妈——”然而他只是涨红了脸，什么都没有做。  
“得了吧，你舍不得。”杰森关掉摄像，躺回床上，迪克立刻就滚到他怀里去了，还蹭了蹭杰森的胸口。“你怎么舍得打你男人呢？”  
“去你妈的，谁舍不得。”  
“你打我谁操你，那根按摩棒吗？”  
“你讨厌。”迪克哼哼。“你讨厌，还有你的卵也讨厌。”  
“嗯，我知道，我也爱你。”  
迪克咕哝了几句，最后还是抱紧杰森，闭上了眼睛。  
“给个评价？”杰森舔了舔他的嘴唇。  
“……很爽……”他特别小声地说。“但是等下你得给我洗干净。”  
“那给我下崽吗？”  
“我打你哦杰。”  
“好吧，亲一个。”嘴上说要打他，两个人却像橡皮糖一样黏在一起。“我给你洗澡。”  
“杰。”  
“嗯？”  
“我要说这东西爽的可怕你会不会操死我？”  
“如果你想的话随时可以，不需要那玩意儿。”杰森挑起了眉毛。“还是说你以为我不用这东西就没法把你操成只会嗷嗷叫的母狗了？”  
迪克下意识的捂住了胯下——他居然因为这句话勃起了，太他妈丢人了。  
“唉，迪基，没了我你可怎么办。”杰森抱着他坐进浴缸，揉了揉他的头发。“你爱惨我了。”  
“……反正我就一个要求，你不许再死了。”  
“干嘛突然说这个？”  
“我就突然这么想的。”他悄悄捂住了肚子说。  
“好了，来傻鸟，我给你洗干净。”  
“杰森，我上次在网路上看到的洗澡方式——这样擦背特舒服。”  
“你擦背往我身上抹沐浴露干嘛——操你个妖精！我他妈干不死你！”


End file.
